12 Days of Scott & Bailey Christmas
by GirlonaBridge
Summary: Twelve stories, told in short sections over twelve days, with a new one beginning each day. It's a bit of an experiment really so I don't know if it will work but I hope so.
1. Chapter 1

_On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me... A whole Scott & Bailey family_

DCI Murray was the first back in on Boxing Day morning. It was barely half past six when she shouldered through the door, laden with files. She had already called in to Command to check if there was anything new for her Syndicate overnight. They'd got a body. Woman. Privately, Gill expected it would be domestic but, professionally, she wasn't assuming anything, or letting anything get past her. She dumped her armful on the corner of her desk, whisked out to make coffee for the nagging throb of a Christmas Dayful of wine, and buried herself in the necessary paperwork.

* * *

**Meant to post this last night but we had a power cut, so today there will be two installments.**


	2. Chapter 2

_On the second day of Christmas my true love gave to me... Two Christmas dinners_

Julie stared at the cold oven. It was dark when it was switched off, which was how she was used to seeing it. It was also surprising big, when you looked closely at it, bigger than she had thought it was. Good thing really. She looked up at the large object that was supposed to go in it – pale, mottled and very dead, it was hard to imagine it had ever been a bird. Think turkey, she told herself, not autopsy.

She sighed and picked up her phone. As much as it galled her to ask, she needed help.

_And a whole Scott & Bailey family_

Gill had worked for nearly a whole peaceful hour when the office door banged, signalling the first arrival of her team. She peered over her computer terminal and caught Rachel stumbling in, trailing scarf and handbag and clutching her head. Rough. Still, she was in early. Still keen. Or showing off. Gill waited for Rachel to look up, met her eyes with a cool nod, and enjoyed the way Rachel ducked and tried to smooth her hair, hide her confusion. Then she waited for the peremptory knock and the oddly awkward, studiously casual, 'Err, do you want a coffee Boss?'

* * *

**I should also say that each of the stories are completely separate and may exist at different points in time, even in different S&B universes. But what is happening in Story 1 (for example) will continue throughout all 12 chapters. I do hope this makes sense.**


	3. Chapter 3

_On the third day of Christmas my true love gave to me... Three bald coppers_

Gill looked at her watch for the sixteenth time in the last three minutes – Rachel had been counting, fascinated. She could also hear Gill's toe tapping under the table, they all could. Janet placed a calming hand on Gill's forearm.

'I'm sure there's a perfectly reasonable explanation.' Gill humphed.

'Yeah Boss,' Rachel chipped in, 'it's only been half an hour.' Janet glared. Beside her, Andy sighed. Gill checked her watch again. The tapping restarted. Rachel rolled her eyes at Lee, the only other occupant of the table booked for seven.

'It's not like those three to miss a party.'

...

_Two Christmas dinners_

'Whatever it is slap, it had better be important, I'm in the middle of basting, Sammy's holding the phone for me.' Gill didn't even bother with a 'hi' as she launched full speed and slightly breathless into conversation.

'And a Merry Christmas to you too, mardy-arse.' Julie grinned, then cast another worried glance at her turkey.

'What?' Gill snapped. 'If this is work...'

'It's not love,' Julie soothed.

'Well, good.' Gill paused for breath as the roasting tin she was balancing jiggled alarmingly. 'What is it then?' Julie eyed her offensively uncooked, naked and dead bird.

'Well speaking of turkeys...'

...

_And a whole Scott and Bailey family_

Rachel had barely got the kettle boiled when Janet appeared, bright and breezy, wafting cold air and a perfume Rachel didn't recognise.

'Ooh, you making tea?' She grinned and Rachel felt the corners of her mouth lifting, even though she had thought this morning that she might never smile again, or at least not until her head stopped banging.

'You want?'

'Definitely.' Janet leaned back against a desk and closed her eyes. Looking closer, Rachel could see the dark circles and fine lines, carefully concealed.

'Busy day yesterday?' Janet hmmed, blinked, forced her eyes open.

'Taisie woke up at six.'


	4. Chapter 4

_On the fourth day of Christmas my true love gave to me... Four used Advent calendars_

'Taisie have you finished with this thing?'

'What?' Taisie lifted her head from the arm of the sofa and twisted it awkwardly.

'I think it may have once been an Advent calendar.' Janet dangled a battered construction of card and plastic over her daughter's face. Taisie eyed it, evaluatingly.

'Has it got any chocolate left?'

'I don't know.' Janet shook it, her eyes widening as she heard a tell-tale rattle. 'Ooh it does.' She snatched it upwards as Taisie made a swipe at it.

'Finders keepers!' And she made off down the hall as Taisie leapt up and after her.

...

_Three bald coppers_

As Gill checked her watch for the eighteenth time, the door of the pub swung open. All their heads turned as one, but it was only a gaggle of young girls, giggling with Christmas spirit.

'What is taking them so long?' Gill recrossed her legs and tapped the other foot with renewed vigour.

'They were only supposed to be dropping off those to the CPS.' Andy spread his hands. 'It shouldn't have taken more than twenty minutes, half an hour.'

'And this took three of them because...?'

'I'm starting to think they had something else in mind.' Gill's eyes narrowed.

...

_Two Christmas dinners_

You mean you haven't got it in yet?' Gill's voice was ominous. Julie gave her phone an incredulous look before she remembered that Gill couldn't get the benefit of it.

'It's not even eight o'clock in the bleeding morning yet! How long will this thing take?'

Gill sighed, loudly. 'Well how big is it?'

'I don't know.' She tried to weigh up the wretched thing in her head. 'Big.' This time Gill tutted. Julie rolled her eyes and tried again.

'About as big as two adult heads... or a child's torso.' There was silence. 'Gill?... Hello?'

'For God's sake woman!'

...

_And a whole Scott & Bailey family_

Janet button-holed Gill in the inner sanctum to swap stories of Christmas days, mothers and kids, dinner disasters and so on and so on. Rachel slumped in her chair, pretending to type up a statement from last week but really earwigging the other women's conversation. It wasn't fair. Anyone would think she was still on probation or something, or just a glorified tea girl. She strained forward. There was a burst of laughter. Rachel flopped back. Cows.

Then Janet tripped towards her, plumped down at her desk and leaned in, eyes huge and dancing.

'Rach, wait till you hear this.'

* * *

**Thank you for reviews! I'm still mostly crossing my fingers and hoping this is making sense so it gives me huge relief to know what people are thinking. And yes Gill is being a bit of a moody chef! ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

_On the fifth day of Christmas my true love gave to me... Five (g)old rings_

The ring sat in the middle of her palm. Useless. A thin circle of gold. Empty. Dead.

Helen raised her hand to bring it closer to her eye. It wasn't a circle actually. Julie's finger had warped the soft metal, bending one side of it pointier than the other. It was unique, Helen thought. Julie's. Only hers.

Helen jumped when Louise sat down on the bed close beside her.

'What's that?'

'It's...' Helen swallowed. 'It was our Julie's wedding ring, from when she was married. She kept it.'

'She kept everything.'

Helen her trembling lip, eyes bright. She gulped. 'Yup.'

...

_Four used Advent calendars_

Taisie won the battle for the Advent calendar by more or less rugby tackling her mum and wrestling her till she had reclaimed her prize.

Janet collapsed on the kitchen sofa and watched her daughter dismantle the now seriously battered box.

'Give us a chocolate,' she tried when Taisie had discovered a treasure trove behind unopened doors.

'Piss off,' Taisie mumbled through the four she was already chomping on.

'Oi! Language.' Taisie grinned, stickily.

'Catch then.' She pelted one at her mother.

'Right.' Janet pushed herself up, found the chocolate missile and returned it with fierce aim. 'You're on kid.'

...

_Three bald coppers_

The door banged open again. Still no one they recognised. But instead of coming in, the man stood in the doorway, looked round, and shouted to the pub at large.

'I've got three bald coppers out here, looking for their Christmas party. Do they belong to anyone?'

Gill stood up like an electric shock. Janet and Rachel stared at each other. The room erupted in laughter.

'Are they yours Missus?' The man was looking to Gill as the only person with a useful reaction.

Through gritted teeth, she managed to say, 'I'll check.' He held the door open for her.

...

_Two Christmas dinners_

'I thought you were only having your parents round for dinner anyway. You'll be living off that monster till Easter.' Gill's voice was almost unbearably smug.

'There were only about three left in the shop, by the time I got round there last night.' Julie could practically hear Gill's eyes rolling.

'Should have come round here, we'd have squeezed you in.' This time the smugness was tinged with her disappointment that Julie had turned down her original invitation. Julie sighed.

'Next time I decide to show off, you have my full permission to thump me.' Gill chuckled.

'I'll remember that.'

...

_And a whole Scott and Bailey family_

The two women were still giggling together when Rob walked in. He hovered for a moment in the doorway, unnerved by the shared amusement and the way they were trying to conceal it, Janet choking behind her hand, Rachel ducking down even as she stretched across her desk to catch Janet's whisper. Old habits made Rob wonder was it aimed at him. Then he gave himself a mental shake and strode into the room with practised confidence.

'Morning. Anyone for Christmas cake?' They had hardly straightened their faces before Gill's head appeared round the door.

'Rob, morning, I need you.'


	6. Chapter 6

_On the sixth day of Christmas my true love gave to me... Six New Year's kisses_

Rachel had spent New Year's Eve in a lot of places both better and worse than Janet's house. She had danced the night away, drank the night away, crashed out everywhere from smart hotel rooms , with Nick, to her parents' front doorstep, aged nine.

This one was a bit boring maybe.

But when the fireworks and bells went off on the telly and the two girls jumped up and down and Janet pressed her lips to hers behind the half closed door, warm and tender with a promise of more later, Rachel decided this was the best one ever.

...

_Five (g)old rings_

Julie twisted the ring on her smallest finger in one complete circle. The surface of it was polished smooth with years of wear. It fitted snugly below her knuckle. Slowly, very slowly, she worked it off her finger and held it up to the light.

Her finger felt naked without it, a long time since she had last taken it off. She placed it in her palm and curled her fingers around it, remember that day – her father's hand enclosing hers, his voice –

She wanted you to have it.

Keep it safe.

Keep it for someone.

Someone special.

...

_Four used Advent calendars_

Three hours later, Janet's tidying spree took her to the hall and, after she had fallen over her Taisie's school bag several times, she decided it would probably be wise to check it. She had never forgotten the time she had found a very blue and fluffy sandwich in there at the end of the summer holiday. Janet unzipped the bag gingerly and peered inside. She sniffed. Nothing too awful. Safe enough to poke inside. The first thing that came to hand was a large, lightweight cardboard box, with little windows. Drawing it out, Janet looked puzzled.

'Taisie, what's this?'

...

_Three bald coppers_

As Gill stalked outside with the man mumbling something about his taxi in her wake, those left at the table looked from one to another. It was Rachel who spoke first.

'Did he say... three... bald...?' Everyone stared. Slowly, they nodded, frowned as the words sank in. Janet shook her head.

'There must be some mistake. Pete and Mitch, yeah, but...'

Rachel continued again, her voice hanging between worry and amusement. 'What have they done with Kevin?'

Lee leaned in and tapped the table with his forefinger, eyebrows raised.

'And who have they managed to pick up along the way?'

...

_Two Christmas dinners_

'Right, I'm just going to chuck it in and bung it up to the highest setting.' Julie threw her free hand up in the air in defeat.

'You can't do that,' Gill began.

'Thanks for your help love,' Julie called and, ignoring all sounds of rising protest, she ended the call and dropped and phone on the table. She squared up to the turkey and narrowed her eyes.

'Now then.'

She muttered to herself as she clattered it into a tin, then a bigger tin when she realised it didn't fit, and banged it into the oven.

'That'll do it.'

...

_And a whole Scott and Bailey family_

Pete and Mitch stumbled in together a good while later. Rob had heard everything Gill had to say about their new case and had already started working on an action plan for the team. Janet and Rachel had settled down to clearing outstanding case tasks. Gill's tone of voice and Rob's strained expression had told them this was likely to take up most of their time.

'Good evening gentlemen,' Janet quipped without lifting her eyes from her computer screen. Pete checked his watch with a guilty tug at his sleeve. Mitch only shrugged as he slipped past to his desk.

* * *

**Happ New Year everyone! And yes I am taking prompts/requests/suggestions - I've got a rough idea for the sections but if there are characters or pairings or mad things you'd particularly like to see, I'll try and oblige. Thank you for reading :)**


	7. Chapter 7

_On the seventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me... Seven resolutions_

Sergeant Andy Roper only had one thing on his list of New Year's resolutions on the first of January 2012. He had pretty much only one thing on his mind lately in fact. Ever since that night, the Christmas party, the only thing he could think about was Janet. Even before that, she had been the biggest and brightest thing in his thoughts, but since then, since everything that had happened, she filled his mind and senses like nothing else. His memory burned for her.

So this year, would be their year. This year, he would make her love him.

...

_Six New Year's kisses_

'Happy New Year slap.' The thrill sizzled up through Julie's spine as Gill leaned over their clinking wine glasses and kissed her. It wasn't a long kiss, but it was sweet and intense, unmistakably romantic, and it was the first time that she, Gill, had kissed her anywhere public. Of course, they hardly stood in out in this particular bar but still... it was a hug step. Gill pulled back, cheeks flushed, eyes glinting, lips curving into a smile. Julie stroked a finger along her jaw, slid a hand behind her head, through her hair, drew her close.

'Come here.'

...

_Five (g)old rings_

Rachel had been keeping it on her bedside table, she couldn't think why. It wasn't really that she was keeping it there even, keeping implied that it belonged there, that she meant it to be there, whereas she had simply left it there, and gone on leaving it there. She noticed it every morning and immediately looked away. She kept telling herself she was going to do something with it – chuck it, sell it, send it back to Sean. But none of those things seemed right. So she just left it there and noticed it and ignored it again.

...

_Four used Advent calendars_

Taisie stuck her head over the bannisters. Janet looked up at her.

'Why've you got an Advent calendar in your school bag?'

'God Mum!' Taisie thundered down the stairs, snatched the bag and calendar, retreated up a few steps. 'Why are you always poking through my stuff.

'Why have you got an Advent calendar in your school bag? It's not the one I bought you.'

'Leave me alone.' Taisie stomped upwards.

'Who bought it for you?' Janet's tone was teasing, sensing gossip.

'What is this? An interrogation?'

Elise's head appeared over the bannisters at the top. 'It's off her boyfriend.'

...

_Three bald coppers_

'Sorry for disturbing you missus,' the taxi man gabbled as he led Gill out of the pub. 'Only these three wasn't quite sure where they were going to. The Three Somethings they said. I picked them up down in the city centre and they said they were going to their Christmas party at the King's Somethings but they couldn't remember the name of it right. So I've been driving them round all over. We've been the King's Head, the King's Arms, the King and Horses, all… over... like.'

In the face of Gill's stony silence he ground to a halt.

...

_Two Christmas dinners_

'She's going to ruin it.' Gill deposited her basting spoon on a plate laid handy.

'It'll be a disaster.' She nodded to Sammy to open the oven door.

'Total disaster.' She slid the roasting tin onto the shelf with a careful balance of delicacy and firmness.

'She'll probably poison her poor parents. Shut that over now.' She nodded at Sammy again.

'And herself. If they all come down with food poisoning it'll be her fault not learning how to cook properly.' Gill dumped her oven gloves on the worktop, took a swig from a waiting glass of wine.

'Daft cow.'

...

_And a whole Scott & Bailey family_

Gill surveyed her team from behind her desk. She noted each arrival, watched them settle themselves and get stuck into whatever they were working on. She noticed their frequent glances at her open door, the irregular rhythm of lifted heads, the little thrum of expectancy. They knew there was a new case in the offing. It gave a certain tension to the office. Not the full blown energy of running with a case, chasing leads, tracking down witnesses and suspects, juggling between roles, planning and analysing interviews, assessing evidence. Not yet. Not just yet. But they were ready for it.


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm almost beginning to regret this as my brain is struggling to juggle all the stories so do keep me right if I develop any continuity errors! Lots of Gill in this one. There will be more Julie coming up, and more of everyone really. **

* * *

_On the eighth day of Christmas my true love gave to me... Eight missed calls_

It was just her luck, Gill figured, to get stuck in a meeting at HQ on Christmas Eve, for heaven's sake. Didn't these people have lives? Or families? But no, the top brass must all have their secretaries out buying presents for wives and mistresses while they tormented poor lowly DCIs with their reports and statistics. And to top it all, this was apparently the one hour in the year when she became Miss Popularity.

Eight missed calls. For a moment she almost panicked. Sammy. An accident. Something. But they were all from different people, some of them highly unexpected.

...

_Seven resolutions_

Prising her eyes open against the blinding light was the hardest thing Rachel had done in a long time. She groaned and wished she hadn't – the noise hurt her head. She tried to bring a hand up to shield her eyes but the effort made her groan again, more pain. Blinking in slow motion, she managed to adjust her eyes and keep them open. The first thing they focused on was a half full glass of red wine on her bedside table. She felt sick. She swallowed hard. And again.

'I am definitely... definitely giving up drinking.'

...

_Six New Year's kisses_

As the countdown reached zero and the room went wild, everyone grabbed the nearest person. Giddy on wine and buzzing with the excitement in the room, Janet flung her arms around Rob without stopping to think.

'Happy New Year!' She laughed. He smiled. He really did have a sweet smile. Janet placed her hands on his face, smoothed her thumbs across his cheekbones, and gave him a smacking big kiss. She drew back, laughing again, letting her hands rest on his shoulders, enjoying his rising blush. Very sweet. She sobered, leaned in for another kiss, softer this time, for real.

...

_Five (g)old rings_

Gill lifted out the tinsel, the angel swathed in bubble wrap, the small boxes of baubles from the large plastic tub where the decorations lived forty-nine months of the year. She regarded the layer of detritus in the bottom of the tub. Every January she packed everything away precisely and every December some of it had managed to escape. With a sigh, Gill leaned in and scooped up the fragments. Letting it drizzle to the table between her fingers, one piece caught her eye.

A ring. Plain gold band.

'Huh.' Gill shrugged. She hadn't even noticed she was missing it.

...

_Four used Advent calendars_

In seconds, Janet had world war three on her hands. Taisie pounced after Elise.

'He is not my boyfriend!' Elise fled, shooting into her room and slamming the door behind her. From this refuge she started yelling taunts.

'Oooh it must be love.'

Taisie flung herself on the door. The handle rattled but Elise had her full weight keeping it shut. Janet caught up just in time to save her paintwork from a barrage of Taisie's fists, nails and feet.

'Hey calm down. It doesn't matter.' She managed to get her arms around an almost sobbing Taisie.

'But he's not!'

...

_Three bald coppers_

The taxi man opened the car door, surprising himself with unaccustomed courtesy. Gill bent slightly to look inside. Mitch's face looked back up at her, breaking into a smile.

'Boss!' He glanced sideways at the others. 'We're here.' Gill caught the slur in his voice and the wave of alcohol that rose to meet her.

'Gentlemen.' Her voice was ice. The smile froze on Mitch's face. She let her eyes travel to Pete, beside him, already shifting uncomfortably. Then on to the third inhabitant, who was skulking in the shadow on the far side of the car. Gill frowned.

'Kevin?'

...

_Two Christmas dinners_

Half an hour later, the texts began.

'Check that for me Sammy, will you?' Gill called across the kitchen as she was in the middle of peeling potatoes. Sammy rolled his eyes but did as he was told.

'Julie,' he read. 'Monster in. Skinned thumb peeling spuds. Why does anyone cook?'

Gill groaned. 'Can you reply for me kiddo? I want to finish these.'

'Go on then.'

'Tell her – You are an imbecile. Should practice more.' Sammy tapped away. Gill looked thoughtful. 'No, don't. Tell her – most accidental deaths that occur in the home are in the kitchen.'

...

_And a whole Scott & Bailey family_

As she made her way to the door and stepped out to the main office, Gill noticed that most of her officers were already looking up, sharp and expectant. Pete stopped mid-sentence. Lee took his cue and spun round immediately. They were professionals. Once there would have been Kevin, still jabbering on after everyone else, laughing at the worst moment. Breaking the tension and giving the rest of them something to work against. But Gill couldn't think of Kevin without the gut-pain of his betrayal gripping her again. So she dismissed him, took a breath.

'Briefing room in ten everyone.'


	9. Chapter 9

_On the ninth day of Christmas my true love gave to me... Nine unwanted presents_

'Janet love, do you want any bath salts?' Dorothy bustled into the kitchen with an armful of bits and pieces which she deposited on the table.

'Okaaay.' Janet set her cup of coffee down. 'What's all this?'

'It's smellies.' She wrinkled her nose.

'I thought you liked this Lily of the Valley stuff from Marksies.'

'Oh I do, but not bubble bath.' Dorothy sighed. 'People don't think. When was the last time that I had a bath?'

'Ahh right, before your...' Janet waved a hand_._

'Operation. Exactly. If I got into the bath you'd never get me out again alive.'

...

_Eight missed calls_

**at 4.37pm**

'Mum, y'know the iron right? Does it have to have water in it? And, if you forget to put water in like, and then add it half way through... is it supposed to set off masses of steam? Only, I need to get this shirt done for tonight, for Orla's party!'

**at 4.41pm**

'Err Gill hi, it's... Chris, Christ Latham. I just wondered how you were, been thinking about you. I... might be in your area in the New Year, just... wonder if you fancy going for a drink? Maybe? Catch up. Give me a call. Err bye.'

...

_Seven resolutions_

To have a conversation.

Julie wasn't one for New Year's resolutions generally. She reckoned if you were going to do something you just got on and did it. And if you weren't going to do it, you certainly weren't going to start in freezing, miserable January.

But this year was different. It wasn't every year she'd turn fifty. She was probably over half way through her life and, if she was honest, she had been in love with one person for over half of the time she'd already had. This year had to be the one she talked to Gill.

_Six New Year's kisses_

If Rachel hadn't offered to interview Bryce one last time before their PACE clock ran out, she wouldn't have been stuck in the office writing up her report at nearly midnight. If she hadn't been so determined to wait for Gill, to see if she noticed... when she noticed.

'Are you still here?' The whip crack of her voice.

If... if... if she hadn't waited, she would have missed this.

'Going to help me celebrate then?' The tug of desire. Invitation. Reward.

The slide of their mouths together, Gill's fingernails behind her head, and the sharp edge of her desk.

...

_Five (g)old rings_

When she was feeling very down, Janet would look at her wedding ring. She had found a box for it, not the original one, but a nice ring box that would keep it safe. It was maudlin, she knew, but she couldn't help herself digging it out of the lowest bedside drawer, opening it up and staring at the symbol of her marriage that had lasted twenty-six years and then ended so... completely. Not spectacularly. Not viciously, although they had had their moments. It had simply died. It made her wonder what else could change with no hope of return.

...

_Four used Advent calendars_

It took Janet nearly an hour to calm Taisie down and listen to the whole story of her friend Ryan, who was most definitely NOT her boyfriend. Janet hugged her like she was still a little girl and it all came pouring out.

'I don't even fancy him. He's just nice. We talk. His family's even weirder than us.'

'Right. Ok.' Janet stroked Taisie's hair. Sometimes she felt like her girls were from a completely different planet, that she didn't know them at all, they changed so fast.

'It was only a daft present, but I knew people would laugh.'

...

_Three bald coppers_

Slowly, Kevin shuffled forward until the light fell on his face. And his head. Smooth and naked and pale as Santa's beard. He was hardly recognisable apart from the look in his eyes – halfway between guilty and proud with a hint of resentment.

'All right Boss?'

Gill was gobsmacked. For seconds she stood and stared. Her face worked as she tried to find expression for her feelings at this utterly transformed and frankly ridiculous DC that had returned, supposedly from the CPS office. She drew her face into a patented death-glare.

'What the hell have you been playing at?'

...

_Two Christmas dinners_

**Turkey smelling lovely. Must be doing something right. **

Julie chuckled as she finished typing her message. That would get right on Gill's nerves that would. It had been over an hour since she'd last had a disaster to relate, maybe it was time to start showing off before madam got too uppity about how multi-talented she was. Julie added **xx **pressed Send and sat back to await the response and enjoy a well-deserved glass of wine.

Two seconds later something boiled over with a rush and sizzle, and she shot out of her chair, knocking her glass flying.

'Oh bugger.'

...

_And a whole Scott & Bailey family_

'Unknown female.' Gill gestured to the photograph on the whiteboard.

'Anonymous male called 999 at 2.20 this morning, saying they'd seen a body in High Crompton Park. Uniform found her lying under some trees, big bash on her head, massive blood trail, bloody footprints, the lot. Scene of Crime are having a field day apparently. This is all we've got so far but there'll be a lot more coming in.' She waved a general hand at the rest of the display.

'Are those foot footprints?' Janet peered through her glasses.

'Oh yeah. Barefoot, in her nightie. A very Merry Christmas.'

* * *

**Thank you for all the encouraging words! **


	10. Chapter 10

_On the tenth day of Christmas my true love gave to me... ten seconds to keep your temper_

Rachel stared at her mother, the words that had just tumbled out of her mouth on a wave of vodka ringing in her ears.

'You're not a proper copper anyway, you just run around with your little mate, jumping through hoops cos that stuck up bitch tells you to, fitting up innocent people for crimes they didn't even do half the time, you just fancy yourself, you and that other one, dressed up like you're something special but you're not, you're just a fraud Rachel and one day they're all gonna notice that and drop you like a dead rat.'

...

_Nine unwanted presents_

'Pete, what shoe size are you?' Lee called across the office.

'Err what mate?' Pete exchanged glances with Mitch, both on the verge of laughter.

'Shoe size. And you Mitch.'

'That's very personal information.' Mitch adopted a mock serious tone.

'It's my Auntie Doris,' Lee explained. 'Christmas socks. She hasn't worked out that I've grown since I was about fourteen.' They all chuckled.

'I've got three pairs!'

'Speaking of presents...' Rob opened his desk drawer. 'Anyone want a bottle of Baileys?'

Rachel's head shot up. Janet spun in her chair.

'I'll have it,' they chorused.

'If you're sure,' added Janet.

...

_Eight missed calls_

**at 4.44pm**

'Hello?... oh bother...'

**at 4.45pm**

'Gill it's Mum. Sorry about that last phonecall. I don't know if it went through or not, something went funny on the signal. Just wanted to check what time you want us round tomorrow? Ring me when you get this. I hope you're not still working. Talk to you soon love. Bye'

Gill rolled her eyes. Fat chance of that.

**at 4.52pm**

'Boss, it's Rachel. We've got something on CCTV. Edwards. Rob said to check with you first before we draw up an arrest strategy. So... can we go ahead and do that?'

...

_Seven resolutions_

Dave Murray liked New Year's resolutions. He always wrote them in the back of his personal diary. There was something so fresh about that – the neat list, the new book all crisp pages and leather binding, carrying them around close to heart in his jacket pocket. Somehow it made him feel clean, virtuous. He smiled a lot for the first week of the year.

Although, the page usually ended up torn out when he looked back on it in February or March.

This year he had resolved to be nice to his ex-wife.

The page went on day two.

...

_Six New Year's kisses_

It was a little over a year since they had done this, but Mitch hadn't forgotten how sweet it was kissing Gill Murray. Not that it was any less of a surprise. It must be something about the time of year, or maybe they'd been standing in exactly the same places as last time. Hadn't there been mistletoe? Or was that just his excuse? This time it would be New Year's, although he hadn't kissed anyone else like this today – wrapping them both up entirely in the moment.

'This has got to stop.' But Gill held him in place.

...

_Five (g)old rings_

Helen sat staring at the ring for a long time. Long enough for Louise to get tired of making conversation and go back downstairs. Long enough for it to get dark outside. Long enough for her to get cold, the hand that held the ring turning gradually darker and purplish. Her head full of her sister.

.

Julie slid the ring back onto her little finger. It was snug there. She pulled it off and tried it against her ring finger. Far too small. But her mother had been a small woman, fine boned and light. Like somebody else Julie knew.

...

_Four used Advent calendars_

When Taisie was finally calm and had been distracted by her phone going off, Janet looked in on Elise, mindful not to be accused of favouritism. Elise was characteristically calm about the whole affair and inclined to be smug.

'Well some of us know what we're talking about with boys,' she said dismissively. Janet fixed her with an eagle eye.

'Oh do we?' Elise had the good sense to blush so Janet let it drop.

'What happened to your Advent calendar anyway?' She looked around the room. Elise shrugged.

'Oh I gave it to Taisie. Those things are for kids.'

...

_Three bald coppers_

'No.' Gill held up a hand just as Kevin opened his mouth. 'Save it for inside.' She stood back to let the three of them out, waited while they fumbled to pay for the taxi, pointedly ignoring their horror at the final price, then strode ahead of them into the pub.

'Gill?' Janet was the first to notice her reappear. 'What's happened?' But there was no time for an answer before the three offenders traipsed in, looking more uncomfortably sober with every second that passed.

Four jaws dropped. Four pairs of eyes widened.

Then Rachel giggled and they all exploded.

...

_Two Christmas dinners_

At one o'clock, Gill set the gleaming, steaming turkey on its platter and carried it in state through to the dining table. She paused for a moment, slightly breathless with the weight of it and the pressure of carrying it perfectly steadily. She would never have trusted Sammy not to trip or something at the last minute. Gill surveyed her table with a critical eye. The plates gleamed. The glasses sparkled. Dishes of perfectly cooked vegetables lined up down the centre and the turkey took up one whole end. All in all, not bad. Gill permitted herself a satisfied smile.

...

_And a whole Scott & Bailey family_

With a turn of her head, Gill handed over to her Sergeant.

'Right, so. Actions.' Rob sat up straighter and cleared his throat.

'Janet and Rachel to join Uniform on house to house. We're still pending an ID but, when we get it, you two to deliver the death message and talk to the family.'

'She can't have come far in that state,' Rachel observed.

'Indeed.' Gill gave her a nod.

'Err, Pete to look for any local CCTV. Could be tricky given... today. Mitch on Exhibits.'

'And I'm going to the PM,' Gill glanced at her watch, 'ooh now.'


	11. Chapter 11

_On the eleventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me... Eleven mince pies_

'Ladies and gents, I give you the last offering of the Christmas season...' Janet waved one hand dramatically as she walked into the office. The other was engaged in balancing a large tin.

'Courtesy of my mother.' She set it down with exaggerated reverence beside the kettle and removed the lid. Rachel peered in.

'Mince pies?' Her voice expressed her scepticism. Her face suggested that perhaps her friend had lost the plot.

'Home made mince pies,' Janet stressed. 'Last lot.'

'Mmm.' Kevin made a long arm and pinched one.

'Oi!' Janet slapped at his hand as he skipped sideways.

'Share.'

...

_Ten seconds to keep your temper_

**1... **Rachel balled her fist, digging her nails into her palm, trying to quell her first instinct to violence.

**2... 3... **She turned on her heel, walked away. That was it. She had had it with that woman. She wasn't her Mum, she had never been her Mum, she was just some bitch that Rachel had the misfortune to be tied to. But not any more.

**4... 5... 6... **Rachel got three paces before she turned back again. Why should the nasty cow get away with it? What kind of a mother said that to her child, especially at Christmas?

...

_Nine unwanted presents_

'One Direction CD.'

'No way.'

'Oh go on, I've already got that one.'

'Do I look like a twelve year old girl?'

'Rude.'

'Gift vouchers.'

'Where for?'

'Hang on a minute, you've got that CD?'

'Yeah. Where are the vouchers for?'

'As in you actually listen to it and want to keep it and haven't swapped it before?'

'Can we just...'

'I think we're going to have to talk about this.'

'Yeah?'

Gill walked in to find her sitting room in uproar as Sammy and Orla battled it out with sofa cushions.

'What the hell?'

'Gift swap.'

'Err... sorry Mum.'

...

_Eight missed calls_

**at 4.58pm**

'Hi Gill, it's Janet. I s'pose you're still in that meeting but when you get this could you give us a ring down here. We've got a solid lead on Edwards and Rachel's champing at the bit here. If you could get back to us before she goes completely off her head, that would be handy. Thank you! Byee.'

**at 5.02pm**

There was a muffled silence...then a distant voice, equally muffled.

'…. Oh for goodness sake Rachel, she will ring us when she gets out. Leave it...'

Gill couldn't help laughing aloud. There was no-one quite like Rachel.

...

_Seven resolutions_

Helen woke with a dull sensation that there was something she had meant to do when she fell asleep. Taking stock, she realised that she was half in, half out of bed, her body ached, and Louise was sitting up on her own side, sipping tea. She worked her mouth and swallowed until she thought she could speak.

'Morning... love.' Louise looked at her. She looked away.

That was it, she remembered her resolution, she was going to stop all this, be fair to Louise from now on. Helen could feel failure already beating in the back of her skull.

...

_Six New Year's kisses_

It was midnight, Gill noticed, by her watch, and her house was surprisingly quiet. The TV chuntered away to itself in the background but she had expected the youngsters to come bouncing in at the big moment, shrieking with their usual excitement. Reckoning to fix herself another drink, she headed into the kitchen. And backed straight out again.

Sammy and Orla had moved on from celebrating by traditional screaming to equally traditional kissing. It was all she could expect, she supposed, but not what she wanted to see. Clearing her throat, DCI Murray style, she made a much louder re-entrance.

...

_Five (g)old rings_

Rachel tried moving it. She put it in her jacket pocket one day and went to work, meaning to go to a jewellers, but they got a lead and she didn't get a chance. The ring came to live in that pocket instead. Out of sight now, but rubbing away, a niggle in her side.

It took Gill a day to decide what to do with the thing. It was sad that it didn't hold much sentimental value but you couldn't pass on a token of a failed marriage to the next generation. But it could still have its uses.

...

_Four used Advent calendars_

Janet was returning clean washing to its owners when she surprised Taisie by walking in with a double armful that totally prevented her knocking, although that was something that still hadn't become habit, no matter how many times both girls shouted in outrage.

'Mum!' There was a mad scramble on Taisie's bed and Janet peeked out from behind the washing just in time to see something disappear beneath the duvet.

'Taisie, do not hide chocolate in your bed, for the hundredth time.'

'I'm not!' But Taisie had always been a terrible liar.

'How many of those things have you got?'

...

_Three bald coppers_

'Hang on, hang on,' Andy held up his hands. 'Are you telling me that this was a dare?'

'Well...' The guilty three looked at each other.

'Yeah.' Said Mitch.

'No.' A confused head shake from Pete.

'Basically.' Kevin grinned and supped his pint. Pete shot him a filthy look.

'You are such children.' Janet kept alternating between mock-scolding and giggling.

'Awww.' Rachel reached out to "shine" Kevin's head. 'I think he's kinda cute like this.' Kevin batted at her but she only laughed.

'Baby!'

In a momentary hush, the table gradually became aware of an unsettling undercurrent of foot-tapping.

...

_Two Christmas dinners_

At one o'clock, Julie flung open her front door after the third ring. Strange smells and the distinct, piercing bleep of the smoke alarm accompanied her.

'Can you do something to stop that bloody thing?' she greeted her parents and disappeared back to the kitchen. Her turkey was misbehaving. Her roasties were more crisp than potato and her sprouts had turned to mush. The carrots looked ok, she thought, although they didn't yield much to poking. Julie ran a hand distractedly through her hair and took a swig of wine as the only thing she could think of to do.

...

_And a whole Scott & Bailey family_

They met back at the end of day. The photo on the board now had Rebecca Hartley written beside it. Gill took a survey of her officers as they settled. Tired. The strains of a full day on niggling hangovers and overstuffed stomachs were showing in grey faces and set shoulders. Determined. There was a lift in them, an energy in spite of how they might feel. Rachel was running on inner fire, prepping for an interview with the husband. Janet looked troubled. Gill had specially asked her to do the soft interviews with the children. They were making progress.


	12. Chapter 12

_On the twelfth day of Christmas my true love gave to me... twelve elves in custody_

'Lads, lads. You have got to get down here and see this.' Pete stuck his head round the door and beckoned manically. 'Jan, Rach, come on.'

'Have they got 'em?' Rachel grinned. Pete nodded. Everyone started to gravitate towards the door.

'Get a move on before they're all processed.'

'I'll just...' Janet stepped back and waved through the window to Gill. The entire office trotted downstairs at top speed. By the time they reached the custody desk they were already chuckling together. One peep inside was enough.

Twelve fully-costumed elves were lined up being booked in for conspiracy to murder.

...

_Eleven mince pies_

Four o'clock tea time saw a very weary Janet reaching for the kettle. She had been staring at evidence logs so long her eyes were going bleary. She made her tea with them half closed, then reached for the tin of mince pies. It was surprisingly light. Suspiciously so.

'Kevin!' Janet growled when the open box revealed nothing more than crumbs.

'What?' Kevin's head popped up, all innocent eyes and open mouth.

'There were eleven mince pies here this morning.'

'Wasn't me.' The trouble with his innocent expression was that made him look guiltier than ever. Janet narrowed her eyes.

...

_Ten seconds to keep your temper_

**7... **a dozen hurtful things chased each other through Rachel's mind.

**8... **another ten home truths, harsh truths, down to earth she-should-have-heard-them-years-ago truths followed them.

**9... **Rachel took a deep breath. She unclenched her hands and teeth, let her shoulders drop. What was the point? Was any of it ever going to get through to this woman. Sharon rocked where she was standing, took a step forward and staggered sideways. Automatically, Rachel reached out to her.

**10... **'Come on Mum, let's get you a taxi.'

Her words already forgotten, Sharon clung to her daughter and let her guide her away.

...

_Nine unwanted presents_

It was a beautifully wrapped box that fit perfectly in her hand. The necklace inside was beautifully simple. And beneath, a phone number, signed K.

Rachel phoned Janet. 'You won't believe what I just got.'

.

When she read the note she didn't want to open it. "Love Andy." She was bewildered.

Janet phoned Gill. 'I don't believe this.'

.

She had never seen anything more sickening, one of those cheesy family photo cards – him, the whore and the brat.

Gill phoned Julie. 'You won't believe this. The cheek of them.'

'You want to see what my brother sent me.'

...

_Eight missed calls_

**at 5.07pm**

'Hiya love.' A smile teased at the edges of Gill's mouth at the warmth emanating down the phone.

'Have those tight buggers in HQ still not let you out of their clutches? I suppose not. Listen, I just wanted to say that I've got all the stuff except cranberry sauce. Don't know what's happened, there must have been a rush on it or something, international shortage, who knows! Anyway, we can live without. And I'll be round by seven. See you then. Oh and I've got loads of wine.'

Gill checked her watch. Oh she was looking forward to tonight.

...

_Seven resolutions_

Pete shuffled on the doorstep, partly from the cold, mostly from nerves. It got him in the gut, having to ring the bell here, what used to be his house, his home for so long. He scuffed his feet. He deserved it, couldn't blame Laura for wanting him out. He was still sick at the thought of what he'd done himself. But he'd been thinking, and now he'd made up his mind, he'd ask her one more time... to forgive him, take him back.

Laura opened the door. They both hesitated. She spoke.

'I think we should talk about divorce.'

...

_Six New Year's kisses_

Sammy laughed, blushed, but kept hold of his fiancé.

.

Pausing for breath, Gill grabbed Mitch's tie and pulled him down to her level.

.

Janet wasn't really surprised by what a good kisser Rob was, she knew he couldn't be as innocent as he looked.

.

Rachel was dizzy. She wanted to gasp for air but more than anything she wanted desperately for Gill not to stop, not to let her go.

.

Julie tugged gently at Gill until she was sitting in her lap, not releasing her from their kiss for a second.

.

As the girls cheered, Janet pulled Rachel into the kitchen for more privacy.

...

_Five (g)old rings_

Janet's phone beeped. She looked from the ring to the phone for a whole minute. Sighing, she checked the phone, expecting work.

Rachel. Janet smiled, feeling the familiar tug at her heart.

She snapped the ring box shut and concentrated on texting back.

.

A week after finding the ring, Gill put a substantial cheque into the account for Sammy's wedding.

.

When it fell out of her pocket in the toilets at work, Rachel amazed herself by bursting into tears on Janet's shoulder.

.

Clasping the precious ring tight in hand, Julie rang Gill's doorbell.

.

Helen realised she couldn't imagine being married.

...

_Four used Advent calendars_

Very slowly, with obvious reluctance, Taisie drew out the Advent calendar. She smoothed it with her fingers and pinched one corner back into shape. Keeping her head down, she looked up at Janet through her lashes and froth of hair. Janet was baffled. What on earth was it this time? She sat down on the end of the bed and patted the duvet beside her till Taisie twisted round and shifted up so that her mum could put an arm round her.

'It's off Dad. Y'know cos it's the first Christmas he wasn't here. I wasn't sure... if you'd mind.'

...

_Three bald coppers_

'Gill...' It was Mitch who got the courage up first. 'We are really sorry we're late. We all are.'

'Err yeah.' Pete cleared his throat. 'Yes. It was silly. Sorry.'

Everyone looked at Kevin. He tried to put his face into an expression of penitence. The trouble was, the sheer amount of head he suddenly had made this ridiculously comical. There were several snorts as the gathering tried to reign in their laughter. Kevin looked affronted but quickly switched back to sorrowful.

This last was too much for Gill. She put her head on the table and wept with laughter.

...

_Two Christmas dinners_

Five o'clock that evening, Gill's phone rang. With great difficulty, she prised her arm off the sofa and reached for it.

'Hiya slap.' Her speech was almost slurred.

'Never again.' Julie sounded worse.

'Awww you poor thing. Is anyone dead yet?'

'Me. Nearly. Are you pissed?' Julie sounded almost jealous, which was odd, Gill thought, because she also sounded pissed.

'A bit. Mostly just knackered.

'Me too... Gill, next year?'

'Yeah?'

'Can I come round yours for Christmas dinner.' The pleading in her voice was very gratifying and Gill allowed herself a smirk.

'Only if you promise not to help.'

...

_And a whole Scott & Bailey family_

Gill gave Janet a small sad smile, Rachel a sharp nod and looked further round the table. Rob, was starting to relax into the case which was a relief. He was no fool but his high-strung nerves were not something she had time or use for. She gave an encouraging glance at his notes. Beyond Rob, Mitch looked about ready to crash but was keeping his eyes bright and fixed on her. Pete was staring fixedly at his daybook, obviously struggling to take in his own writing. Lee was ticking methodically through a list.

'Good work everybody. Get some rest.'

* * *

**Right, this is it. This was supposed to go up last night but the website was having issues. **

**Thank you for reading and sticking with this - I hope you could follow everything. Thank you especially to you lovely people who reviewed - you really kept me going with this one. It's been an experiment and in a way I've enjoyed it but it has absolutely wrecked my head, so I probably won't be repeating it!**

**I hope you all had a lovely Christmas and I wish you a very happy New Year! xx**


End file.
